Nights In Vegas
by GottaBeSneaky
Summary: Edward is out filming a new movie, and Bella is lonely in the hotel room. But then he comes and surprises her by coming home early, and fluff ensues. ExB, Bella OOC, AH, AU, Fluff!


Nights in Vegas

"Ughhh!" I said, throwing the designer pillow I had been clutching at the wall of our Penthouse suite. Yeah, you read that right. Penthouse. And guess _where_ said Penthouse is?

The top floor of Caesars freaking Palace.

He had _insisted _on renting the biggest room in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Soooo, here I am.

Who is "he", you might ask?

"He" is Edward Anthony Cullen, my longtime boyfriend- now fiancé-, who just happens to be a billionaire movie star and four time sexiest man alive- People Magazine.

Currently, he is filming a movie that doesn't have a title yet. The movie is set in Vegas, hence, why I am living in a high rise mansion.

If you couldn't tell, I don't particularly like Edward spending money on me. Not that it bothers me; I just feel that he wastes money on me. Once, when I told him that, he told me this:

"Bella, I love spending money on you. Every penny I spend on you is worth it, many times over. Besides, I have billions, and I manage my money well. So don't ever think you aren't worth spending money on, love. I love showing how much I love you, my beautiful, wonderful, amazing fiancé. Plus, when you marry me, everything _I_ own becomes _ours_, so you can't object to spending your own money." And then he had smiled hugely, before kissing me.

God, I love him.

Tonight, he was supposed to be shooting an all-nighter (slang for filming scenes into the wee hours of the morning). He won't be back until about nine a.m. tomorrow, and I am not looking forward to getting to sleep without him.

Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was 10:44, an acceptable time to go to bed.

_Now, if I can just get to sleep, he will be here when I wake up, _I thought to myself.

So, I decided to take a warm bath before snuggling under the covers and falling asleep fairly easily.

After being asleep for what felt like 10 minutes, I woke up, feeling suddenly warmer than before. Slowly, I rolled over, snuggling into his chest as his arms tightened around me.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't keep my hands away from you, I had to have you in my arms."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I missed you." I said groggily. "What time is it?" I yawned.

He chuckled lightly and said,

"About 2:30 in the morning. The crew was all half asleep, since it's our first night of all-night shooting on this movie, so we decided to call it a night and just take an extra day." He buried his face in my hair. "You smell so good…"

I laughed lightly, smiling into his chest.

"I love you…" He whispered to me. He reached for my left hand, holding it in his. One of his fingers rubbed the spot on my finger where my beautiful engagement ring always sat. It was sitting on the bedside table next to the bed.

"I'm so glad you agreed to marry me." He whispered. "I love you, Mrs. Isabella Cullen." He repeated.

I giggled, he knew how much I liked the sound of the name I would soon hold.

"I love you too, Mr. Edward Cullen. But I'm not "Mrs." quite yet." I whispered, kissing his chest.

"We could make it official very soon… How about now? We are in Vegas, after all…" He said, laughing.

"We are _not _eloping." I said, only half serious. "I don't really want a huge expensive wedding like the one our dear Alice is planning, but I will _not _be married to the man I love while in Vegas, with a man dressed as Elvis reading the vows."

He laughed.

"I know, I fell the same way. But I can't wait until I get to call you my wife."

"And I can't wait until I can call you my husband."

And then I yawned, ruining the tender moment.

"Sorry again for waking you. But I'm really tired now too, so let's go to sleep." He snuggled under the covers with me and pulled me tighter into his warm embrace. He kissed my forehead.

"Night, Edward, I love you." I said, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, my Bella."

**Well, lemme know what you think! Was it good? Bad? Review!**


End file.
